The Dragon that Protected the Rose Garden
by RukawaGF
Summary: Happens 6 months after End of Code Geass Season 1. Suzaku accidentally runs into Lelouch. The rest is too much spoiler for Season 1 so it'll be omitted SuzaLulu.


**Story: **Code Geass  
**Title: **The Dragon that Protected the Rose Garden  
**Pairing: **Suzaku x Lelouch. + Rollo + Gino  
**Rating:** PG  
**Credits:** **realms_of_life** for beta :P  
**Warning: **SPOILER up to end of Code Geass Season 1, and 1-2 episodes of Season 2.  
**Summary: **Happens 6 months after End of Code Geass Season 1. Suzaku accidentally runs into Lelouch. (The rest is too much spoiler for Season 1 so it'll be omitted)

**Dedicated to: ** **realms_of_life** who gave me the fic idea as we were musing over Ep 2 together~~~3

"Arthur! Arthur!"

Both Gino and Suzaku called out for the cat as they walked around the busy street near the mall. They were taking the cat for a quick checkup at the vet. And of course, Arthur being a cat who's fickle with Suzaku, decided to play a little game of hide and seek. Again.

"I'll go check over there. Why don't you check over that side?" Gino suggested and Suzaku agreed with a nod. Gino smirked at his new friend who didn't speak unless necessary. He gave him a good slap on his back for good luck and ran towards the direction he pointed at.

Suzaku rubbed his back as he ran down the street. It's been awhile…. since someone slapped him on the back in a friendly gesture. When was the last time that happened?

Some time ago in Ashford Academy…

Suzaku almost remembers the tiny party the blond president threw at random times. Nina would timidly be next to Milly with a shy smile aimed towards her senior. Shirley would be carrying a tray of cookies. Kallen would carefully place the food with weary eyes….

Ah yes he remembers now. It was Rivalz who'd slap him on the back, making Suzaku choke on his drink. Then it would Lelouch who'd chuckle….

Lelouch….

It's been six months since the incident…. Since Suzaku sold his friend to his father.

'It was better this way.' Suzaku thought to himself. Commanding himself to believe. Lelouch was out of control, killing off even his own sisters and brothers to achieve what he believed was right. Killing them just because they were in the way of his plans, even though they were innocent, and even though they themselves were fighting for the same goal as he.

Suzaku repeated to himself, 'It was better this way.'

Suzaku told himself, 'There was no other way to save him.'

It was a spell he constantly cast on himself, or else he'll break again.

"Excuse me…. Were you searching for him?"

Suzaku snapped back into reality from his clouded inner self when he heard a very familiar voice. He turned and a bit surprised, he gasped, "Lelo…s…"

Suzaku stopped himself in time. Next to him was Lelouch in his normal Ashford Academy uniform with Arthur in his hand, still clawing and clinging to his left shoulder. Suzaku quickly recovered himself and said, "I… erm, thank you. Yes that's my cat."

Lelouch explained with a faint smile but light irritation in his eyes, "This cat jumped on me and seemed to have attached himself to my shoulder. I was hoping to find his owner when I heard your voice calling for someone."

Suzaku realized then, that the cat wasn't trying to play hide and seek. He was trying to return to Lelouch and Nunnally. Saddened, Suzaku lowered his gaze and said, "I'm sorry for the troubles."

"Not at all. Now if we can only get this cat… off.. of… me…" Lelouch said with a strained smile as he tried to pry the desperate cat from his arm. With both their efforts, they finally managed to get the hissing pissed-off cat off of Lelouch without too many scratches.

"Well, he doesn't seem to like taking orders." Lelouch said with a smile. Suzaku's heart felt a stab of pain as he looked at Lelouch. Lelouch's smiles were the smiles he remembered. Lelouch's kind mannerisms were that of the Lelouch he knew and loved. But his eyes indicated no recognition as he looked back into Suzaku's eyes. Suzaku was reminded again, yes, this was one of the sacrifices he decided to make to save his friend.

Though Lelouch's smile did not include him anymore, Suzaku was glad Lelouch can smile whole-heartedly again without worry. Or, Suzaku at least wished to believe that was Lelouch's genuine smile.

'No!' Suzaku told himself over again that he had made the correct decision. This Lelouch was happier.

Suzaku smiled back and said, "He's not that bad. Though I think he takes a bit after his previous master." Suzaku winced as Arthur took offense to that remark and bit his index finger fiercely, reminding him the power of felines in the wild.

"His previous master must have been quite a rebel." Lelouch said with a toss of his hair, much satisfied to be freed of the cat. Suzaku closed his eyes and smiled at the irony. "Quite." He replied.

From afar, someone called out for his lost older brother, wondering where he went. Lelouch turned towards the direction of the now familiar voice calling and said, "Well then, I hope you luck with your cat." Then with a wave, he walked away.

"Who was that?" Gino said, suddenly appearing behind Suzaku with one arm over his shoulder. "Someone you know?"

"… no." Suzaku replied calmly as he watched the boy walk away out of his life once again, mingling back with the daily lives of the common citizens. "He is no one now." Suzaku said and he walked off. Confused, Gino walked with him, asking him more questions, which Suzaku silently ignored.

'Go back to your normal, mundane life, Lelouch Lamperouge… forget that you are a prince and that you are zero.' Suzaku thought to himself. Seeing his smile proved to Suzaku that he made the right decision. That it was better this way and that he, Suzaku Kururugi will bear his burden for him.

Suzaku hoped that Lelouch will forever be locked away in his rose garden castle, forever sleeping, forever not remembering who he truly was. And he will do everything he can to keep that spell cast upon Lelouch, like a dragon that guarded the sleeping beauty. Because it wouldn't be a prince who would come to wake Lelouch with a kiss, but a witch. And when Lelouch awakened once more, their tragedy will repeat again and more innocent lives will be lost for their ambitions to come true and he, Suzaku, will be forced again to confront and take down his best friend.

And a cold, deadly monster Suzaku will become, to protect Lelouch's sleep.


End file.
